El Arte de Loki Laufeyson
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Thor recuerda a Loki con tristeza. Su vida giró en torno a su obsesión, hasta que este llegó a tomar su vida en una noche de caos y or x Loki


Renuncia: Los personajes mencionados son sacados del universo Marvel. El video mencionado es de Dross Rotzank.

Notas: Seguimos con el evento dedicado a Dross Rotzank en este mes de octubre con un Thor x Loki como segundo fic. Espero que les agrade pues es mi primer fic de esta pareja y pido sus reviews, pero también, pido que vayan al canal de Dross, le den "me gusta" a sus videos, y se suscriban. No se arrepentirán.

El Arte de Loki Laufeyson

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta 3 historias de terror XXIII" de Dross Rotzank

Thor recuerda a Loki con tristeza. Su vida giró en torno a su obsesión, hasta que este llegó a tomar su vida en una noche de caos y destrucción.

Thor x Loki

El Arte de Loki Laufeyson

Thor Odinson es un anciano extraño, al menos así lo veían todos. En sus mejores años, poseyó un cuerpo musculoso, de altura privilegiada y piel bronceada que la vejez se encargó de aclarar hasta dejarla como una hoja de papel. Su cabello fue rubio y largo, debido a sus años de trotamundos, y sus irises azules las heredó de su madre. Dueño de la empresa más importante y con un éxito arrollador, este viejo demuestra en sus arrugadas facciones una sola cosa: aburrimiento, como si esa vida de multimillonario no fuera su gran logro. A veces, uno podía considerarlo como un hombre atrapado en una jaula de oro, pese a lo ridículo que la idea podía sonar a veces. Aun así, no tenía caso pensar mucho en él, sus propios hijos lo consideran así, ya que a ese anciano le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Y cuando eso pasara, uno de ellos poseería toda esa fortuna, lo demás no importaba.

Thor conocía muy bien las intenciones de su propia sangre, y se sintió decepcionado. Si su padre, Odín, hubiera visto una actitud así no se habría quejado tanto de las múltiples travesuras que hizo en su juventud. Afortunadamente, no era tonto y tomó medidas sorprendentes para ellos, disfrutando en su silencio de las posibles caras que harán cuando se enteren de lo que les había preparado. No le gusta engañar a la gente porque, a pesar de todo, aún tiene algo de fe en la humanidad y en su familia.

Al fin y al cabo, su esposa había fallecido siete años atrás gracias a un paro respiratorio dejándolo solo en una etapa muy difícil de su vejez, la cual vive perturbado por las palabras que escaparon de sus labios en su último aliento. El significado solo él lo conoce, y por eso se siente atormentado. No podía creer que ella, su apreciada Jane, se hubiera enterado de un secreto que mantenía oculto en lo más profundo de su alma por casi 50 años.

Supo que era el momento ideal para dejar ir ese recuerdo tan difícil, su espíritu le pedía un poco de esa libertad. Así que, en una de esas noches frías de invierno se encerró en su despacho para sacar todo lo que guardaba en su corazón con el bolígrafo, un gran paquete de hojas blancas, y su propia disposición.

Era hora de soltar lo único que le quedaba de él por muy difícil que fuera.

Thor recuerda a Loki Laufeyson como un chico único en todos los sentidos. Sus cabellos negros que resaltaban los ojos verdes y la piel clara eran un conjunto ideal para un erudito como él. Era hermoso, sin lugar a dudas, y por eso Loki se mantenía alejado de casi todos, con ropas grandes y oscuras cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Más tarde, él mismo se enteraría de que Loki había sido ultrajado por su misma sangre de mil maneras, sin recibir castigo alguno. Loki era reservado, tranquilo, educado, atento con sus escasos amigos. Él, por su lado, era un chiquillo de doce años muy rebelde, y Loki era mayor por dos años, pero la apariencia de ambos dictaba siempre lo contrario.

Por desgracia, la gente de su ciudad, que en esos años apenas y se consideraba un pueblito, no veía con buenos ojos a ese chico. Resultó ser una verdadera pena pues los primeros motivos fueron absurdos. Al principio era por su padre, un comerciante de mirada extraña, carácter frio como el hielo y una voz profunda que asustaba a cualquiera. Los rumores sugerían que era un brujo, cosa que dieron por sentado cuando descubrieron lo que más le atraía a su heredero.

No era un crimen ser estudioso, de hecho, debería ser un orgullo tener un hijo como Loki, alguien considerado como una rata de biblioteca, siempre encerrado, absorto en su propio mundo en donde los libros eran sus únicos compañeros. El problema era que Loki amaba el ocultismo. Conocía tan bien ese tema que, incluso, sabía más que la gitana del pueblo, una anciana a quien solía visitar los fines de semana. Era gracioso verlos discutir porque la vieja quedaba como una simple ignorante ante él.

Thor no puede evitar recordar a Loki con una sonrisa triste y las lágrimas escurriendo por su cara. Al entrar en la adolescencia, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. Y después de tantos años pisándole los talones para que lo aceptara a su lado, cosa que también era mal vista en esa época, Loki no lo aceptó por la diferencia de edad. Por eso sufrió mucho cuando él se marchó del pueblo en busca de libertad, de superación personal, o quizás, de un poco de aceptación; algo que jamás le dieron ahí. Y Thor se obligó a olvidarlo.

Habían pasado siete años cuando Loki regresó, y el heredero de los Odinson ya tenía 23 años. Sus ansias por verlo de nuevo se evaporaron al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba, ya no era el mismo. Aún ahora, con la experiencia sobre sus hombros, Thor no consigue enumerar los cambios que percibió en Loki Laufeyson; pero al menos podía redactar los más superficiales. Primero, esa sonrisa amplia y cínica; sus cabellos largos como los suyos, cayendo como un manto nocturno sobre sus hombros; y esa mirada profunda, con el mismo brillo que poseía su padre. Se había vuelto apático, mentiroso, y aprovechado. Era dado a sus vicios, a las mujeres que el dinero le podía dar o a todo el licor que pudiera conseguir. Aun así, seguía manteniendo esa agudeza tan típica en él, sólo que la experiencia adquirida en una aparente vida nómada lo hicieron más inteligente de lo que ya era.

Nunca supo si estaba con él solo por diversión, o si realmente lo quería, pero el pelinegro le decía que sí. A pesar de ello, Thor no lo rechazó en el momento en que lo invitó a su habitación. Terminó cediendo a ese amor que se empeñó en olvidar, e hizo el amor con Loki hasta el amanecer, como si no tuviera un mañana. Al otro día, su espíritu se quebró al ver a Loki coquetear con una jovencita de cabellos rubios que lo había perseguido antes, y por eso, decidió poner una barrera que al pelinegro no le importó, porque sabía que tenía a Thor comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que atormentaba por completo al heredero de los Odinson. Con un temblor notable sacudiendo su mano, desviando algunas veces el camino de su pluma, el anciano entró al punto cumbre de su relato, a esos momentos que lo acompañarían toda su vida.

Para esos días, Thor contaba con su propia pandilla, un pequeño grupo de chicos que perdían el tiempo en tonterías de niños pequeños, como Laufeyson mencionó una vez. De entre ellos se encontraba Sif, una chica impertinente y fastidiosa que babeaba por Thor creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta. Loki usó eso a su favor en varias ocasiones, metiéndola en problemas delicados que culminaron con un viaje a un país lejano a cargo de sus padres.

Entonces, en uno de esos fines de semana que tomaban para hacer fiestas, emborracharse y comer hasta reventar, decidieron comprar la cena a uno de los nuevos restaurantes del pueblo, un lugar muy humilde que llegó a preparar las hamburguesas más deliciosas que pudo haber probado. Lo primero que vio ahí fue a Loki almorzando, con su nuevo aspecto de bastardo sin vergüenza, mirándolo fijamente. Todos trataron de ignorarlo, ya tuvieron la oportunidad de ser víctimas de los chantajes mentales de ese sujeto.

"_**Te está mirando",**_ le avisó Fandral unos segundos después de que tratara de irse para otro lado. Ante eso, Thor tuvo que detenerse para verlo con sus propios ojos, y la sonrisa misteriosa que adornó la cara de Loki le dio mala espina. Aquellas esmeraldas filosas que tenía por ojos lo hipnotizaban como si fuera un idiota, y los largos dedos se movieron hasta crear una seña con la que le indicó que se acercara. Pese a los reclamos de sus amigos, Thor se acercó sin dudar, un efecto maligno que el pelinegro solía inyectar en él:

"_**Hola, ¿qué tal?",**_ saludó sin poder reprimir su sonrisa de enamorado, cosa que obligó a los otros a ser cordiales con ese tipo. Loki asintió levemente, movió la cabeza para otro lado, como esperando algo, y regresó su mirada hacia ese rubio:

"_**¿Quieres ver algo…impresionante?",**_ ninguno de ellos supo qué decir, pero armar una pelea verbal o física ahí sería mal visto, y de seguro, su padre lo castigaría por andar rebajándose a cosas como esa:

"_**Claro",**_ respondió Fandral en su lugar. Loki soltó una risa suave e hizo una petición:

"_**Tráeme una hoja de papel",**_ los chicos giran la cabeza, se miran aguantando las ganas de burlarse, alzan la mirada. Bueno, saben que, tal vez, él este tramando algo para molestarlos pero, al final, Hogun decide ir a buscar. Lo único que consiguió fue una servilleta:

"_**Confórmate con eso, ¿quieres?",**_ aunque sus palabras fueron duras y hechas con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar, Loki había aprendido a controlar muy bien sus propias emociones, y dejarse llevar por un truco tan tonto de parte de unos niñitos no era su estilo. Thor vio la manera tan analítica en que Loki tocaba la servilleta, luego se abrió un poco el abrigo oscuro, sacando un lápiz largo color creme, con 20 centímetros si no mal recuerda; y empieza a garabatear sobre esta. Thor sabía que el arte le agradaba a Loki, pero no para usarlo como medio de sustento pese a tener una buena mano para el dibujo. El producto final era una figurita humana, bastante sencilla, y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa bastante aguda. El único curioso por ese evento era Thor, porque los otros se estaban preparando para una bola de comentarios sarcásticos.

Y de repente, uno a uno, se les va helando la sangre. El muñeco que Loki había dibujado cobraba vida, y se movía por todo el espacio de la servilleta. Luego, caminó hacia los bordes, golpeando en repetidas ocasiones, como si fuera una animación. Tras el impacto inicial, el miedo de los chicos se convirtió en risas estrepitosas que llenaron el local hasta formar una multitud enorme que atrajo hasta el dueño del lugar. La gente se volvió histérica buscando todas las hojas de papel posible para que Loki siguiera creando esas cosas tan adorables, para algunos. Desde animalitos hasta coches, el pelinegro se aprovechaba de la fama que su pequeña travesura comenzaba a crear, mirando divertido los rostros de alegría absurda de las personas.

Ante aquel espectáculo, Thor pudo deducir algo. Al parecer, Loki jamás abandono su amor por el ocultismo, pero más que eso, el chico hizo descubrimientos que nunca contó. Y obviamente, eso fue lo que lo llevó a su exterminio.

Una semana después de aquella demostración, Loki concibió un plan bastante interesante para sacarle provecho a su lápiz tan único y ese fue la creación de un circo modesto, en donde mando a levantar muros blancos con un montón de sillas para que los visitantes se sentaran cómodamente y disfrutaran de su show. Su rutina era preguntarle a su público lo que deseaban que él dibujara, dando el ambiente para que todos se emocionaran, y procedía a dibujar las peticiones. Thor asistió varias noches, emocionado por semejante evento, viendo cada uno de los dibujos moverse a través de las paredes, rodeándolos. El espectáculo se volvió famoso en pocos días, llevando a Loki a considerar en moverse para hacerlo un fenómeno nacional.

Hasta que esa noche llegó, y todo se acabó. Entre sollozos, Thor consiguió recordarlo con más claridad de la que deseaba. Había oído rumores de las amantes de Loki, y aunque él mismo intentara renovar la relación que terminó por su propia mano, el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Decían que Loki ya no dormía, que se drogaba para tratar de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, y que deliraba a cada instante. El anciano logró comprobar un poco de eso al verlo en ese último evento, con el rostro pálido y las enormes ojeras, pero la gente no se daba cuenta porque nunca se interesaron en él. Al ser muy tarde, los adultos aprovecharon para meter cerveza y proponer cosas pasadas de tono, como monstruos y mujeres desnudas. Loki parecía disfrutar de sus expresiones, pero no en el buen sentido, ya que esa sonrisa era de burla. Thor no supo en qué momento el escandalo aumentó, y los gritos se presentaron sin control. Entonces, escuchó por ahí a alguien que le hizo una petición extraña:

"_**¿Qué rayos quieres?",**_ le soltó Loki harto pues ese chico lo llamaba sin parar desde un buen rato. Nadie se sintió ofendido por su agresividad:

"_**Loki, dibújate a ti mismo",**_ el lugar quedó en silencio. Tal vez, porque a nadie se le había ocurrido antes, y Loki lucía sorprendido. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, pensó que era una buena idea, lanzó una carcajada y se puso manos a la obra. Se dibujó tal cual estaba vestido, como el ermitaño mentiroso que era, el abrigo grueso y las botas largas. Una vez que terminó la figura sucedió algo inusual para él. Los demás dibujos se detuvieron en el acto y miraron al Loki falso con atención. Aquella reacción consiguió que la gente dejara de reír poco a poco, interesados por lo que sucedía. Thor recuerda que el dibujo de Loki cobró vida, como los otros dibujos, y miró al pelinegro de una manera tan fría que, aun ahora, le provoca escalofríos y le saca varias lágrimas.

El Loki falso se abre el saco con lentitud, mete la mano y saca un lápiz, la versión imaginaria del que Loki poseía. Con una tranquilidad tétrica, comenzó a dibujar unas líneas. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, pero Loki sí. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de pánico ante ello, dándose cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

El Loki falso estaba dibujando una puerta.

El Loki falso abrió esa puerta, y los dibujos tuvieron acceso a ella, cruzándola.

Thor recuerda que todos se pusieron de pie, lanzándose como animales hacia la salida. Hubo destrozos, gritos, llantos y bufidos, una estampida enorme que mató a un par de jóvenes que estaban ahí. Él mismo no entendió lo que ocurría, asique se dispuso a irse también, pero se preocupó por su viejo amante, el amor de su vida. Se dio la vuelta decidido, y al hacerlo, vio por última vez a Loki Laufeyson; y se arrepintió por siempre de ello.

Todos los dibujos estaban sobre él, matándolo. Destrozándolo como si fuera de trapo. Algunos jalaron con furia su rostro, metiendo sus extremidades por la boca y los ojos. Otros lo jalaban de sus miembros hasta hacerlo pedazos. Thor no quiso saber más, no pudo hacer nada y el remordimiento hizo efecto en él, aturdiéndolo. Sus amigos consiguieron sacarlo pues el lugar se incendió por completo, quedando en patéticas ruinas al llegar el amanecer. Fue un desastre total, del que nadie quiso volver a hablar. Como ley no escrita, se prohibió hablar de Loki de nuevo.

Su alma atormentada, la sensación de rechazo que envolvía el pueblo, y algunas personas que gozaron del final de Loki terminaron por hartarlo. Unos cuantos meses después se fue de ahí a recorrer el mundo intentando buscar algo de lo que su amado pelinegro había estudiado, pero regresó dos años derrotado.

Ahora, con sus largos años encima, Thor puede formular sus propias teorías. Una de ellas es que esas cosas que Loki dibujaba eran espectros crueles y malvados que no tenían cuerpo ni libertad. Le resultaba triste al aceptar que Loki se buscó lo que merecía por andar jugando con cosas que nunca llegó a entender bien, y con las que jamás debió haberse metido.

Por desgracia, también acepta que el resultado pudo haber sido diferente si la gente no lo hubiera rechazado y molestado tanto. Si él mismo no hubiera sido tan cobarde y le hubiera impedido su huida del pueblo. Si tan sólo no hubiera tenido miedo a lo que sus padres pudieran pensar de su amor por Loki para armarse de valor y dedicarse a conquistarlo para sacarle ideas extrañas de la cabeza.

Sea como sea, ya no importaba su arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas o su dolor. Debía dejar ir el único recuerdo que le quedó de Loki para que descansara en paz. Al final, él estaba a punto de morir, lo sentía tan cerca, y su esperanza de ser feliz por primera vez en décadas era encontrarlo de nuevo en el más allá; en donde no lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

**Fin.**


End file.
